We Survived This
by FringieDemigod
Summary: "You're saying… I'm an Angel?" An alternate ending to 8x17.


**Hewo. I just can't get over Meg's death in 8x17 so I decided to make her live, It's FanFiction right? Still, disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Nat ;3**

Meg opened her eyes and she tried to sit up. Everything was a frightening white. To Meg, it was scary because it was all white until a man came into her vision. "Slowly." Said the man, hoisting her up carefully. "Where am I?" Asked Meg. Her voice sounded distant, as if her voice was from another being. And it was so hoarse she could barely recognize it. "You're in a hospital." The man replied, his features becoming sharper as Meg's eyes slowly adjust to the blinding white. "Mmhf." Was Meg's replied, giving up her attempt to get out of the (_So that's why_, thought Meg.) hospital bed. Her senses were recovering now and she can see clearly. "Clarence, you again?" She managed to chuckle.

"Yes. How are you feeling?" Castiel seemed to have taken Clarence as a usual nickname.

"… I don't know, everything hurts." Admitted Meg. One thing was certainly weird. She felt as if she was washed from the inside by something and now her soul was white instead of black. "How long have I been out?" Questioned the brunette, rubbing her forehead with her hand. "About a month."

"A month? What did I miss?"

"Me killing Crowley, I guess."

"You ganked Crowley?" Gasped Meg. "That's my boy." She caught eye of an Angel blade placed on her bedside table. "Shouldn't that be in your pocket, Clarence? I won't have it laying out here." Meg eyed the blade then Castiel. "That's… Not my Angel blade." Castiel furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then whose Angel blade is that?"

"I don't know. It had been there the first time I came to visit you."

"Hmm… Where are the Winchesters? Those little cowards, drove away when they saw Crowley stab me, huh?"

"They are… Working. I gave them a lesson for not saving you."

"Hold it. Crowley _killed_ me." Meg dipped her head in thought.

Castiel looked away nervously for a second before his gaze return to Meg. "Let me ask again, Clarence. _Where_ am I?"

Taking a deep breath, Castiel replied her. "Heaven."

"Good, so my meat suit died and I went with it."

Castiel actually giggled. "Well, I guess you are more that a soul at peace."

"What do you mean?"

"That Angel blade? It's yours."

"Mine? What happened to "Hi I'm Meg I'm a Demon"?"

"Seriously, I'm not joking."

"You're saying… I'm an Angel?"

"Yes."

"Am I dreaming?"

"No."

Meg reached out to the blade on the table and its handle lit up the moment her fingers came in contact with it. "Does that normally happen?" Meg stared at the glowing handle, tilting her head at Castiel.

"The first time you pick it up, yes."

"Aww." Meg examined her new weapon curiously, like a newborn kitten that had just gained sight and hearing. "Can I stand up? Is it cloud underneath my feet?" Smirked Meg, pushing the covers away. She was in her usual clothes: T-shirt with a black leather jacket and jeans along with her necklace, but she felt different. She felt new. "Yes, you may stand up. But no, Heaven is not made out of clouds."

Castiel helped her to get onto her feet. It was wobbly at first, but she finally found her balance. She tried to walk next, with Castiel supporting her beside. The floor was cold to Meg's bare feet, but she liked the sensation. She took another shaky step and was about to fall when Castiel caught her and held her steady. "Thanks." Murmured the new Angel. She kept walking until they reached a door and by then, she was able to walk without stumbling. Castiel opened the door for her and she walked out, slipping the blade up the sleeve of her jacket. Leading her to the front door of the "hospital", Castiel smiled at her when a beautiful field of green grass came into view. Meg grinned genuinely, the first for a long time, and ran out into the grass, spreading her hands like a little kid trying to fly like a bird until she remembered her new identity.

"So my wings, are they…?" She turned to look at Castiel, who ran towards Meg and stood in front of her. "You want to see how your wings are like?" Castiel quickly guessed what she had in mind. "Yup."

"Okay, watch." Castiel's feet dug into the ground and a pair of black feathery wings slowly unfold from his back. Unlike how they looked like on the ground, they were real and out of curiosity, Meg reached out to touch them. They were soft as velvet and smooth as a dove's feathers, but Meg could feel the power underneath, strong and tough.

"Can I try mine?"

"Sure."

Meg did what Castiel did, digging her feet into the grass. She gasped and her eyes went wide, feeling wings come out from behind her and spreading out from her back. Castiel tilted his head and whispered a "wow". "What?" Meg turned her head to find a pair of beautiful jet-black wings. She reached back to touch them and laughed at the tickling feeling. "How did you hold that, Clarence?"

"I didn't, you'll get used to it when other Angels keep tickling your wings." Hearing the experienced Angel, Meg hid her wings by folding them as close to herself as she can. "I'm kidding! It always happens to new Angels." Reassured Castiel. Meg sighed and unfold her wings again, flexing them and feeling a gentle breeze thread through the feathers.

* * *

"How on earth did I become an Angel anyway? I was a Demon." Meg drew virtual little circles in the water in front of her, lying with her back facing the sky and causing ripples to appear on the lake. "You sacrificed." Castiel answered while sitting cross-legged beside the brunette.

"How does that make me an Angel?"

"When you sacrifice yourself to save someone," Castiel started explaining, "Your soul goes to Heaven. Since you were a Demon, your meat suit became your vessel and she will live too."

"Who did I save by sacrificing then?"

"You saved me, Meg." He finally spoke her name.

"You? How is that possible?"

"I heard you, when you told Sam to save Dean and your Unicorn." Said Castiel. "You alerted me of Crowley's arrival so I fled."

"Then thank you, Castiel." She hoisted herself up and sat up in the same position as Cas. "You're finally saying my name right. And what is it that you thank me about?"

"You made me something I have dreamed to become since I became Lucifer's follower."

"You wanted to be an Angel?"

"Of course. Remember when I told you that I missed how simple things were? I wanted to be good too. After all, Daddy Lucifer was an Angel."

"I never knew… So, I ordered some pizza before you woke and you and I survived this thing. You wanna go move some furniture around?"

"Sure." Meg's answer came out as a wisher before she leaned closer to Castiel, capturing hs lips in hers.

**MEG LIVES! Thanks for readin'. Leave a review, make me smile. Favorite, make me smile. Tell me if I should continue with this Megstiel stuff, make me smile. ;)**


End file.
